


the tell tale heart

by sexyspork



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Language, M/M, Not MCU compliant, Poor Clint, discussion of sexcepades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyspork/pseuds/sexyspork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternative title: aka why Coulson is banned from drinking with Stark</p><p>sacred_karcram requested: <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=449086">Gen or Any/Coulson - Coulson makes the Avengers blush</a></p><p>
  <i>One day Coulson is with the Avengers during their drinking sessions. Some of them start teasing Coulson and claiming that he probably is too "innocent" to listen to all their sexcapades.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Coulson proves them wrong by going into detail about one or a few of his exploits and makes ALL the Avengers very, very uncomfortable.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the tell tale heart

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly moving my stuff from LJ to AO3. And because this was written prior to the first Avengers, it's not compliant with anything in MCU. ~~Sorry not sorry.~~

"...and then I fucked him against the glass mirror of interview room B while the camera was going." The words were dry, meticulous and thought out, as they always were for Coulson, but there was a wicked streak of mischief in those dark eyes

Clint groaned pathetically, head covered by his arms in an effort to keep from meeting his team mates eyes, but the visible portions of the tips of his ears and the back of his neck was a dark red. Tony would have mocked him, if it wasn't for the fact he was staring at Coulson incredulously.

"Doesn't," he coughed slightly to clear his throat. "Doesn't that video feed automatically log in the SHIELD mainframe to prevent tampering and to keep it from being deleted?"

"It is." The Avengers liaison confirmed, and the smirk that curled the edges of the agent's lips was slow and smooth with smug satisfaction, while Coulson's tone was warm and golden, like the richest of honey. "Of course, the footage did mysteriously vanish within 24 hours, but that wasn't before some of the SHIELD surveillance techs finally received the message that Barton wasn't there for them to ogle at."

Natasha was patting Clint's shoulders in commiseration, face stoic as it normally was save for the tiny splotches of pink that ghosted over the bridge of her nose. "C'mon, Clint, they'll be at this for a while. I need a drink to banish that from memory."

Clint raised his head, gratification clear as day, but there was still a deep blush beneath the golden tan of his skin. Eyes averted from his team mates who were all shifting uncomfortably ( _save Rogers, who had bolted earlier when the topic was broached, because he was a gentleman, and didn't believe in kiss and telling. Too bad Stark was giving him away_ ) he stood to follow his partner to the bar's counter when a hand curled over his elbow. Coulson looked at him, eyes dark and beautiful, and it felt like drowning when the older man finally pulled him in for a kiss.

There was nothing chaste about it, because it was all tongue and teeth and _possession_ , and Clint couldn't resist the urge to press closer, to wind his hands through Coulson's hair. Because the other man could break him apart like this alone, to shatter him down to his base components until all Clint could think of was Coulson and Coulson alone. At this moment in time, all there was is the hand curved around the delicate bones of his wrist while the other gripped the back of his neck to hold him in place, and Coulson's tongue, God his tongue, sliding over Clint's own and into his mouth, fucking it like Clint knows is going to happen once they reach home.

Coulson finally pulls away, resting his forehead against Clint's, while the hand on the back of Clint's neck is sliding down and over the curve of his throat so a thumb is able to wipe the saliva from the corners of Clint's mouth, and Coulson may have purposefully smeared a bit over the lower lip that was flush and swollen from the attention. The hand on Clint's wrist was burning like a brand, and there was nothing more than Clint wanted to do than to get on his knees, right then and there.

It's Stark's breathy, "Oh _fuck_ ", that brings Clint back to himself.

Ignoring the way Coulson was smirking, he jerks away, knowing that his cheeks are a dark red, he stumbles over to where Natasha was at the bar, gratefully downing the vodka she held out.

Stark watched the archer go, mouth gaping a bit before turning back to the smug SHIELD agent sitting before him. Coulson's eyes were dilated a bit, but other than that, he gave no outward reaction to the display he and Clint had just had. Tony could feel that arrogant bastard part of himself, the part that Pepper always said would be his downfall, raise it's head in challenge. There's _no way_ two SHIELD agents could outdo a consummate playboy and a supersoldier with enhanced stamina. Right?

"Did you know that the experiments performed on Steve didn't just give him greater strength, it also made him limber enough that we..."


End file.
